Ransom (1974 film)
| runtime = 97 minutes (UK) | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = $1.5 millionMichael Deeley, Blade Runners, Deer Hunters and Blowing the Bloody Doors Off: My Life in Cult Movies, Pegasus Books, 2009 p 108 }} Ransom, known as The Terrorists in some countries, is a 1974 Eastmancolor film starring Sean Connery and Ian McShaneRansom (1975) : Film and directed by Finnish director Caspar Wrede. The plot concerns a group of terrorists who try to extract a large sum of money from two governments. Plot A small group of terrorists have seized the British ambassador to the fictitious country of "Scandinavia", and are holding him hostage in his residence. Scandinavia's head of security, Col. Nils Tahlvik (Sean Connery), wants to take an uncompromising position, but he is overruled by the governments of both Scandinavia and Britain, who insist that all of the terrorists' demands be met. of Mey-Air, prominently featured in the film]] A passenger airplane arriving at the airport of Scandinavia's capital city is hijacked by another small group of (purported) terrorists, led by Ray Petrie (Ian McShane). The airplane ends up parked on an isolated taxiway, and Petrie demands that he be put in touch with Martin Shepherd (John Quentin), leader of the group holding the British ambassador hostage. Petrie, who is known by Shepherd, convinces Shepherd that his group and his hostages should leave on the hijacked airplane, not on a military plane as originally planned. Tahlvik and his group of military commandos make several attempts to thwart the terrorists' plans, but nothing seems to work out for them. At the last minute, Tahlvik figures out that the "terrorists" on the airplane are actually British secret operatives intent on capturing Martin Shepherd, and that the British officials have been misleading the Scandinavian authorities and undermining Tahlvik's efforts to capture the two terrorist groups. He boards the airplane alone just before it is to take off, precipitating a shootout between the two groups that leaves both Shepherd and Petrie dead. Cast * Sean Connery as Col. Nils Tahlvik * Ian McShane as Ray Petrie * Jeffry Wickham as Capt. Frank Barnes * Isabel Dean as Mrs. Palmer * John Quentin as Martin Shepherd * Robert Harris as Ambassador Palmer * James Maxwell as Bernhard * William Fox as Ferris * Harry Landis as Lookout Pilot - George Rawlings * Norman Bristow as Capt. Denver * John Cording as Bert * Christopher Ellison as Pete * Richard Hampton as Joe * Preston Lockwood as Brigadier Hislop * Karen Maxwell as Eva * Gordon Honeycombe as the newsreader (uncredited) Production , here depicted in 1972]] According to Michael Deeley, managing director of British Lion Films, the film was put together by British producer Peter Rawley. He arranged the script and attached Sean Connery and Ian MacShane, then went to British Lion, who agreed to provide the $1.5 million budget. They sold US and Canadian rights to 20th Century Fox for $800,000, and sold the rights for the rest of the world for $1 million, making a comfortable profit. Filming was carried out in Norway, with a large part of the filming taking place at Oslo Airport, Fornebu. Technical services were contracted to Norsk Film. The aircraft displayed in the hijacking is a Boeing 737-200 in the livery of Mey-Air. Production started in January 1974. During production, Mey-Air defaulted on their payments to Boeing Commercial Aircraft, who sent representatives to Fornebu to repossess the aircraft on 26 February. Filming of the aircraft shots had begun but were not completed. Media releases It has been released on Region 2 DVD.Play.com (UK) : Ransom: DVD - Free DeliveryAmazon.co.uk: Ransom [1974 1997: NOT the Mel Gibson 1997 film, Sean Connery, Ian McShane: DVD] It was be released on UK Blu-ray by Network distribution on 11 August 2014.http://networkonair.com/shop/1934-ransom-5027626708740.html References External links * * * * * * *RZeview at Cinema Retro Category:1975 films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films set in a fictional European country Category:Films set in airports Category:Hostage dramas